The New Elves
by vegeta-is-mine
Summary: Two new elves show up, Legolas is forced into an unwanted marriage with a certain king and things become very messed up. The rating for this fic may change. I really hate summaries!


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Lord of the rings is not owned by us

Co-written: Kureru and Lambentness

Legolas slowed his horse near the tree line of one of the deep forests in Gondor "I hear running footsteps." He stated out of the blue as usual.

Frodo and Pippin, who were on their own horses, stopped beside him "I don't see anyone." Said Frodo, with a puzzled look on his face.

"They come from the forest." Legolas tilted his head to hear better "Someone is being chased."

Just as Legolas finished his sentence two very small people burst forth from the forest, running hard. Close behind them came five humans on horses, with swords, axes and bows at the ready.

Legolas's father Thranduil brandished his sword at the humans "Who dares break up the party of the royal family of Mirkwood?"

One of the many guards surrounding Legolas and his father stepped in front of the king "Please my Lord, let me handle it."

The warrior Elf turned to the five humans "State your name and business."

One of the humans leaned over and whispered in their leaders ear "There are too many of them for us to handle right now, we should leave my Lord." The leader nodded, wheeled his horse around and galloped back into the forest followed closely by his men.

Thranduil shook his head "cowards."

Pippin had jumped off his horse, and looked at the small people who were huddled around a tree "Mr. Frodo, they look like Hobbits…but different."

"They are no Hobbits." Said Legolas jumping down from his horse and slowly moving towards the small beings "They are Elves."

"Elves?" Pippin asked confused "How can they be? They're shorter than us!"

Thranduil rode over to them and dropped to the ground "They are a different breed of Elves, very, very rare."

"But…but they're short!" Pippin exclaimed looking at Frodo for support.

"They do still seem too short to be classes as Elves." Added Frodo, in support of Pippin.

Pippin nodded enthusiastically "They must be Hobbits!"

"I am no Hobbit!" Exclaimed the taller one out of the new short strangers.

Pippin frowned "Well of course you are!"

"They are not Hobbits Pippin, look at their feet." Said Legolas.

Pippin looked down at the small people's little feet "No hair?"

The taller one whispered to the shorter one in Elvish "We should try to run while we can, before they get any closer."

The shorter one nodded and whispered back "Who are the short ones?"

"Don't know, looks like Hobbits, very dangerous to be around, their stupidity may rub off on us."

One of the warrior elves snorted, quickly trying to cover it up.

"You would dare to laugh at me?" growled the taller one to the warrior who had laughed.

The warrior chuckled again and answered her in Elvish "Calm yourself little one, I meant no harm."

"We are travelling to the white city." Thranduil said to break into the situation that was arising "Will you come with us?"

The smaller elf looked at her taller companion, waiting for her to answer.

"We do not wish to go to the white city." She answered "Come Miri." She turned and began to walk back towards the forest.

"Kureru…perhaps…perhaps we should go." Miri whispered looking at her feet "We wouldn't be chases by…them."

Kureru stopped "You want to go with those Hobbits?" she turned around again and took a step towards Miri "Are you sure you could stand to be around such…such…"

Miri shook her head slowly "No…but it would be nice, to be around Elves again."

"We will make sure you are well protected." Added Thranduil getting back on his horse with graceful ease.

Miri again looked at Kureru, waiting for her answer.

Kureru stepped up to the warrior who had laughed earlier "Lift me up on your horse."

The warrior nodded "Of course little one, it is an honour to have one of the legendary Sylie Elves ride on my humble horse." The warrior gently lifted Kureru onto the horse.

Legolas picked up Miri and put her up on Frodo's Horse behind him. Legolas then swung up onto his own horse and prepared to continue riding.

It was quiet for a short period before Pippin spoke up "Remind me again why you're betrothed to Aragorn Legolas?"

"It is to strengthen the alliance between the Elves of Mirkwood and the people of Gondor." Replied Legolas "It was arranged by my Father."

Pippin frowned "But what of love?"

"Aragorn and I are good friends, we will work something out."

"What like taking lovers? Is that even allowed?"

"I didn't mean taking lovers, and no it's not allowed."

Pippin was silent but only for a moment "So what Sylie Elves? And why are they so short?"

Thranduil came up and rode next to Pippin "No one knows why they are so short, all we know is that they have been here longer than all other Elves."

Pippin nodded, his eyes wide at the news, turning in his saddle he looked at Kureru "How old are you?"

"Three hundred and eighty eight." Kureru answered looking very unconcerned about her age.

Pippin nodded "Well for an Elf that's not very old, I mean Legolas is 3000."

"I know that, Miri and I are still classed as children in the eyes of our elders."

The warrior leading Kureru's horse laughed "Yes, but you'll be in your majority next year, so really you're almost teenagers."

"Hmm, why do we travel so slowly?" asked Kureru looking down to the ground, watching the horse plod along.

The warrior leaned up to whisper into Kureru's ear "Prince Legolas is travelling to Gondor to become the consort of King Aragorn, so we are travelling slowly to allow the Prince to sort out his thoughts and feelings for the King."

"I see. When shall we arrive then?"

"Possibly tomorrow night." The warrior answered, patting his horses' nose absently as he scanned the trees searching for any signs of enemies hiding in wait.

AN: Please be nice, this is my first Lord of the rings fanfic.

TBC


End file.
